


Who Hurt You? Part 2

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Who Hurt You? Part 2

_49\. “Who hurt you?”  
86\. “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”_  
  
Joaquin was lying on his couch, watching tv. But his mind wasn’t really on the movie, it was as usual with Kevin. He wondered what his boyfriend was doing right now? Was Kevin already sleeping? Probably. Maybe Joaquin should send him a cute text that Kevin could read tomorrow morning. He smiled to himself and picked up his phone, almost dropping it, when it suddenly buzzed. Fangs was calling. Joaquin drew in a sharp breath. This meant trouble… Usually, they would just text. If one of them called at that time of night, something was wrong.  
  
Joaquin quickly picked up, and before he could even say a greeting, Fangs was already talking: “Joaquin, you have to come to Fox Forrest Park!”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Don’t freak out ok? Your boyfriend…Kevin got hurt.”  
  
“What? Oh god..” Joaquin didn’t even put on a jacket, he was already running out of his trailer, his phone still pressed to his ear. “What happened? How bad is it?”  
  
He couldn’t think, he saw horrible images of Kevin unconscious, lots of blood…another picture appeared in his head, a body lying on the floor in the basement of the Whyte Wyrm…“  
  
He felt panic rising in his throat and tried to focus on Fangs’ voice. “Calm down Joaquin, it’s nothing serious, but I wanted to tell you…you should be here with him. Sweet Pea and I saw two Ghoulies attacking some guy, probably going for his money. I saw his face, and I recognized him, and so we went over and helped him. But he got a few blows, has a little cut on his cheek…just come here, Joaquin.”  
  
Joaquin hadn’t even thought of taking his motorcycle, and he guessed he would have probably not been able to drive anyways. He had never felt like this like the ground had been cut from under his feet. Kevin was hurt…Kevin, Kevin, Kevin.  
  
He arrived at the Park and immediately spotted the little group, Sweet Pea and Fangs standing in front of another person, who was sitting on the ground. Joaquin gasped and quickly ran over.  
  
He dropped to his knees and pulled Kevin into his arms, hugging him tightly. For a split second, he was scared that Kevin would push him away, but Kevin’s arms went up around Joaquin, and Joaquin let out a relieved breath. “Oh god, Kevin.  _ **Don’t be scared, I’m right here.**_  It’s going to be ok.”  
  
Though if Joaquin was honest,  _he_  was the one who was scared out of his mind. He was shocked to feel Kevin shaking and tried to hold him even tighter, that was until he realized that he was the one shaking. He forced himself to breathe slowly, knowing that he needed to calm down in order to help Kevin. After a few moments he felt ok enough to speak again and addressed Kevin softly:  
  
“Are you injured? Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?”  
  
“No, it’s ok. My face hurts a bit, but it’s not so bad I guess.”  
  
“How did this happen?  _ **Who hurt you?**_  And why are you even out here?”  
  
“I was just walking here, and suddenly two guys jumped me. It happened so fast that I couldn’t even react…Um, can we maybe go to your trailer? I would feel better if I wasn’t out here any longer. What if they come back?”  
  
“Yes that’s probably a good idea, come on.”  
  
Joaquin got up and helped Kevin stand, checking him over once again. But apparently Kevin had told the truth, and he really wasn’t injured apart from the bruise and small cut on his cheek. Joaquin took his arm and gently steered him along, nodding to Fangs and Sweet Pea, “Thank you, guys!”  
  
They gave a small salute and joined them on their way back to the trailer park. Joaquin led Kevin into his trailer, made him sit down on the couch and quickly went into the bathroom to get a wet towel and some band-aids. He went back to Kevin and gently cleaned the wound.  
  
“Will you tell me now please what you were doing on the Southside? I thought you were safely tucked into bed.”  
  
Kevin bit his lip and looked to the ground shyly. “I couldn’t sleep, and I just wanted to be with you, and so I sneaked out and decided to come to your trailer…I thought that maybe I could surprise you and we could spend the night together.”  
  
Joaquin stopped cleaning the blood off Kevin’s face and stared at the other boy. “ _This is my fault!”_  He thought. This was what happened when a good, preppy boy, who grew up protected at all times, fell in love with a gang member from the wrong side of town. The good boy got inevitably dragged into the mess of the bad boy. And ended up getting hurt..and this was something Joaquin had never wanted for Kevin. And suddenly Joaquin knew what he had to do and it broke his heart…  
  
He averted his gaze, not able to look at Kevin anymore. He already felt his eyes tearing up. Joaquin knew now that he had to end this. He had to let Kevin go. It had been too good to be true from the start, and now the worst thing had happened and Kevin got hurt, because of Joaquin.  
  
Joaquin felt Kevin shift a bit and heard Kevin’s voice, laced with worry. “Joaquin, what is wrong?" 

Joaquin ran a shaky hand through his hair. He couldn’t look at Kevin, but he managed to say the dreaded words: "We can’t see each other anymore. We have to end this, Kevin.”

“What do you mean? Why…I don’t understand.”  
  
“It’s over.”  
  
“This doesn’t make any sense! Joaquin, what is going on? And why are you crying?” Kevin pulled Joaquin against his chest, holding him. “Joaquin…please tell me what this is about? Is it because I got attacked?”  
  
Joaquin could only nod.  
  
“But this wasn’t your fault!”  
  
“Yes, it was! You would have never come here if it wasn’t for me. Don’t you see, I am bad for you. You got hurt because you wanted to see me.”  
  
“Joaquin calm down… something like this can happen anywhere. And actually, it was good that you are my boyfriend because your friend recognized me from the pictures on your phone and he and his buddy came to my help. It’s pretty cool that my boyfriend is in a gang and has those tough friends who beat up rival gang members for me.”  
  
“Fangs and Sweet Pea?”  
  
“Yeah. And honestly, this was my fault…I didn’t think. I was just stupid and had this urge to see you. Maybe I should have just called you before I went on this crazy mission.”  
  
“You should have yeah, I could have sneaked into your room…”  
  
“But now I am here!” Kevin grinned at him and looked truly happy.  
  
Joaquin shook his head, wiped his tears away and stared at his boyfriend in amazement. “How can you be happy about this?”  
  
“I like spending time with you! And I mean…we are here in your trailer, just the two of us…and we still have the whole night. I could think of a few things we could do to pass the time…”  
  
“Are you seriously thinking about sex right now?  
  
"Baby, I was attacked, I am so shocked. I definitely need the distraction to take my mind off these things.”  
  
“I kinda feel like I was the one who got the bigger shock…Kevin, please promise me that you won’t do something like that again. I need to know that you are safe.”  
  
Kevin smiled at him and pulled him closer. “I promise. Sorry that I did that. I know it was not ok. I will be more careful. And don’t ever go all Twilight on me again, where you are Edward, and I am Bella, and you break up with me because you are so bad for me…And now you should take off your shirt, it’s dirty with my blood.”  
  
“What are talking about? Who is Bella and who is Edward?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know that…so Bella is..”

“Oh shut up and kiss me!”


End file.
